


Crossing the Threshold

by Sugar_and_Spice



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Spice/pseuds/Sugar_and_Spice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of loneliness and self hatred led Simon to accept the devil's invitation, but as desperate as he is... can he really sell his soul for some companionship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Threshold

He stood in the doorway, still, starring. His toes teetered on the threshold of the demon’s room, the devil’s den as it were. It took a great deal of courage just to be there, to have walked out of his way to accept the invitation. Simon grabbed his arm and squeezed, his nails straining the flesh beneath his shirt. Even after a few drinks his nerves were shot. He jumped a little as he heard something similar to a lion’s yawn. It was dark inside but he caught movement by the bed. Yellow eyes illuminated in the shadows and faced him expectantly,

“Hello Simon,” He heard the greeting as a purr and shrunk away, “Oh, getting cold feet are we?”

The chuckle seemed to echo mockingly into Simon’s ears. His feet nervously shifted backwards and his eyes opened wide, looking as if he might run. Hunson walked around the bed, out of the darker shadows of his room and in the twilight Simon caught his crooked, devilish grin.

“Do I even get a hello back?” He added when Simon remained silent, starring at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car on a dark road, “Oh come now, Simon. We just had a pleasant enough family dinner together. I’m a little hurt by the way you’re caring on.”

Simon shifted from one foot to the other, eyes down casted. He couldn’t look at Hunson as he shakily stepped into the room. The door shut on its own when he was far enough in. Simon looked over his shoulder, biting his lower lip. When he turned around Hunson was there, towering over him. Tilting his head back Simon swallowed a knot in his throat, tried to clear it so he could speak,

“H-Hello,” He meekly greeted, “I… the door,” Simon half turned to gesture to it, but Hunson’s voice brought him back

“Theatrics,” He chuckled, “You’re free to leave any time you want, Simon”

But that was the thing, wasn’t it? The door was shut. They were alone. Simon had already drunk a few shots of liquid courage. He was so alone. So very, very _alone_ , and now Hunson was here. Hunson seemed to know this. The demon smelt desperation on Simon, savored its flavor as it hung in the air. Simon flinched as Hunson raised his hand, slowly brought it up and with only his index finger moved his bangs aside and smiled,

“What’s going on in that head of yours human?” His voice coaxed Simon to relax, “Go on, tell me,” Raising his shoulders into a light shrug Hunson added, “I won’t judge you”

“…” Simon slowly looked up into Hunson’s eyes, “Why?”

“That’s a vague question,” Hunson replied, “You will have to be a bit more specific”

“Me?” Simon whispered, “Why me… why offer… why?”

“You’re lonely,” Hunson answered, tussling Simon’s thick white hair

Simon noticed the sullen way in which the demon responded as if saying, me too, “I have a fiancé…” Simon weakly argued, looking away

“Simon…” Hunson shook his head, “Deluding yourself won’t make the pain go away. It just keeps the wounds fresh”

“I know,” Simon whimpered grabbing his head, “I…”

He leaned forward, against Hunson’s broad chest. And it was warm. Simon could feel his heat through his thin night shirt and lightly nestled his forehead into it, holding back a sob. How had it all come to this? When did he fall so low? It was the crown, that damned crown… it ruined his life. Large, hot hands gripped his upper arms and leaned Simon back. Hunson smiled, tipping Simon’s chin up with his fingers.

“Now,” The demon smirked and it was oddly gentle looking, “Are you leaving or staying?”

“… staying”

Simon exhaled as the demon lord pushed him down into the bed and their bodies mingled together. His mind was a mess of emotions, thoughts just stalemating each other into nothing. The one thing he did know was that he was in a bed, it was warm and a living breathing thing was pressing against him. It had been so long since he’d felt this, Simon trembled as he fought whether or not to admit to himself that it didn’t matter the circumstances- he wanted that feeling back again. Scorching hot breath enveloped his shoulder as Hunson sucked and bit at his collar bone, a deep lion-like growl emanating from him. Simon shouldn’t have expected a demon to take it slow,

“W- wait…” He gasped as the demon lord’s hands ran under his sweater and began to lift it up, “Hunson…p- please wait”

“HM?” Hunson grumbled, looking up through his now messed hair to eye Simon, “What’s wrong… having second thoughts?” he teased, his tongue lashing out, “You can still go if you want”

At the feeling of that warmth fading away as Hunson lifted his body up, Simon reacted instinctually and latched onto him. His arms wrapped around the demon and he buried his face into his chest. Hunson pressed his face into Simon’s hair, his breath lightly batting the locks. Closing his eyes he felt the demon’s mouth spread into a smirk. Hunson lifted Simon’s sweater over his head in one fluid motion, leaving him in the button up shirt beneath. Reaching up Hunson pricked teasingly at the first button, while enjoying the blush that spread across Simon’s face. Prowling over the human, the demon, the devil grinned as he turned his head to whisper darkly into Simon’s ear,

“Do something for me,” One of his hands ran down Simon’s side and a finger hooked a belt loop in his pants, “Open your shirt,” He instructed starkly

“W- while you’re right here?” Simon whimpered, clutching his clothes, “But that’s…”

“I want to watch you take it off,” Hunson replied as he nuzzled and nipped at Simon’s neck, ignoring the blatant way he was recoiling at the affection, “And take your time, now… not too fast.”

To say Simon didn’t like his body was an understatement. He _loathed_ his body. And suddenly he realized that Hunson was going to see it and paranoia set in, hysteria telling him the demon man was going to laugh and mock him. Shaking his head no Simon clamped his eyes shut and nearly ripped the fabric of his shirt as he dug his claws into it,

“Simon,” Hunson’s tone was drawn out as he rolled his eyes to the side, “What do you know about demons”

“I… they’re evil,” He shrugged

“Demons aren’t like humans,” He smirked as he let a little more of his weight press into Simon, “Self control isn’t one of our strong points,” At this Simon’s eyes opened a bit and he blushed a deep red. Hunson’s voice dropped to a rumbling in his chest, “Let me be clear. If I wasn’t so very nice, I wouldn’t be giving you the option of removing your own clothes”

“Oh dear,” Simon squeaked

“Baby steps,” Hunson whispered with a light open mouthed grin

Simon’s trembling hands reached up and settled on the first button. He felt dirty the way Hunson eyed him as the first button silently sprung open. At the second the demon’s eyes faintly widened and he pressed his knee between Simon’s legs. Half way down, with most of his chest exposed Simon closed his eyes, unable to take the way the devil on top of him was looking at him. Something coarse and wet licked his chest, deterring Simon’s task for a brief moment as he shivered. Simon peeked through his frayed bangs. Those demon eyes were filled with hunger and Simon just… he wanted to stop. But he felt the heat of hands on his bare stomach and his body told him this was good. This was what he needed. It reminded him of his nightly cries- someone he would sob at night… anyone. Never had he thought the ‘ _anyone’_ would be the equivalent to the devil.

“There,” Simon whispered, looking away

Hunson made a slight wanting sound as he instructed, “Take these off too,” Hunson tugged at his pants and Simon squeaked, “C’mon… it’ll be fun,” He grinned playfully

“I…” Simon stuttered, “I’m not very comfortable with this… I… I’ve never done anything like this. Hunson I- I- I- I”

“Oh god, stop talking”

Hunson grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. Before Simon could protest Hunson enveloped his mouth. His lower half ground against him teasingly and the friction made Simon moan. Subconsciously Simon tilted his head to make it easier, whimpered when Hunson’s fangs nibbled on his lip. It just felt so nice to have warm lips on his. Hunson purred into Simon’s beard as he nipped at his jaw line, reeling in the shivers raking the human’s body. Simon was holding in his noises the best he could, but Hunson… he _wanted_ hear him. Tasting Simon he raked his teeth against the flesh of his shoulder, snarling when he still didn’t hear what he wanted. His teeth sank into Simon’s shoulder till he drew blood. Simon yelped, glaring in disbelief as Hunson pulled back with a red tinted smile

“You sadist,” he growled, trying to push Hunson off of him, “Get off of me!”

“I’m a demon,” Hunson corrected jokingly as he pressed Simon’s flailing wrists into the mattress and secured his knee between his legs, “It’s just a little love bite, relax,” As Hunson licked the blood off his teeth he noticed how riled up the human was, “Simon,” He said more sternly when Simon’s flailing grew more frustrated, “Relax,” Simon let out a disgruntled noise and Hunson deepened his voice to a command, “RELAX”

Simon froze. His white eyes starred up at Hunson. Hunson quirked his head and smirked affectionately. It was strange to see that expression on the demon’s face. Simon looked away, abashed. This was short lived as a large warm hand settled on his frostbitten cheek and turned his head. 

“I’m not going to force you,” His voice was softer then Simon expected it to be, “I don’t want to force you,” His lip twitched slightly, “Well I do but I don’t. It’s complicated”

“But… you…” Simon looked down at his shirt and back up at Hunson, his actions speaking for his loss of words

“I must indulge a little,” Hunson admitted with a chuckle, “You’re so low right now…” He mused, gently running his fingertips through Simon’s hair, “You feel so alone… so desperate,” An excited smirk made its way on his face, “BUT…” He looked into Simon’s white eyes as he leaned in, “I don’t want to, unless you want to,” He tilted his head and lightly licked the mark on Simon’s shoulder, the affection surprisingly soft. Hunson whispered into Simon’s pointed ear, “Tell me you want it, just once and I will ravage you. Not before, I promise”

This wasn’t at all what Simon expected. Pink dusted his cheeks as Hunson released his wrists and sat back. He was wider, stronger than Simon- blocky. Hunson’s lip twitched as he examined Simon’s shifting expressions, trying to read them. When he couldn’t he shifted his weight, intending to get up. A thin, clawed hand latched nervously onto his wrist with a grip the demon labeled pathetic. Hunson looked down at it as it trembled and slightly slid up, not even able to wrap all the way around his meaty forearm. Simon swallowed a hard knot in his throat as Hunson looked down at him expectantly. He pressed his lips tightly together and then parted them,

“I… I want it,” he quietly admitted, “I… god forgive me…”

“Heh,” Hunson chuckled, “I am the only judge here, Simon”

Simon’s eyes drifted down in thought- he _was_ being tempted by the devil. Many things went through his head but in the end he knew that he didn’t want to be lonely, or feel ugly or worthless… or helpless, and Hunson looked down at him with eyes that wanted him. Simon bowed his head as he whispered his final resolve,

“Can you just… be gentle?”

Hunson smiled whimsically, shook his head as he leaned over Simon. He slowly scooped his arm under his thin frame and pulled him up. With a slight pause to be sure he was comfortable Hunson rolled onto his back, pulling Simon on top. Simon was a bit frigid, wide eyed as Hunson moved him around. He lay with his back on Hunson, feeling somewhat relieved that he wasn’t pinned to the bed any longer. Hunson nuzzled into his hair as one hand wrapped around Simon’s chest and the other slid south.

“W-what are you going to… to do with me,” Simon asked as if he were receiving a sentence

“Your pillow talk is a unique approach,” Hunson chuckled, “You sound like I’m sending you to the gallows”

“Tell me, please,” Simon nervously stuttered

“I’m being gentle,” the demon softly mocked as he undid Simon’s pants, “Hm, how long has it been since someone else touched your little friend, Petrikov?”

Simon’s blush overtook his face. His hand shot down to Hunson’s as the demon’s fingers inched under his boxer lining. The lord of the Nightosphere chuckled as he shoved his hand away, purring sultrily into his ear,

“Simon,” he whispered, “Tell me you want me to touch it”

“What?” Simon nervously responded, biting his lower lip

Hunson opened his mouth and lightly bit down into his shoulder, his teeth quickly hitting bone, “Simon,” His voice was impatient, “Tell me you want me to touch you. How much you need me to touch you”

“I… I…” Simon felt lightheaded, till Hunson’s hand pulled away from his boxer lining and grabbed his groin, “Oh God,” he shuttered

“Just me,” Hunson growled as he bit into Simon’s shoulder, “I _know_ you want it, but I want to hear you _say_ it. Ask nicely, manners are important to you right?”

Simon steadied his breathing and then gasped, “P- please… please,” Hunson rubbed the mound through his half open fly and Simon nearly arched clear off him. Hunson had to hold him down, “Please do it”

“Do what?” Hunson smirked as he grabbed a fistful of Simon’s junk and squeezed lightly, “That’s a very open ended request. I’m not the person you should be vague with”

“Please t- touch me,” Simon asked, “Please… that’s all I want, just touch me”

“Aren’t you a cheap date,” Hunson laughed as he tugged Simon’s pants and boxers down, “You’re lucky I’m enjoying this”

Enjoying what?” Simon breathed

“Corrupting you,” the demon chuckled as he grabbed Simon’s already half swollen member- Simon moaned when the heat of Hunson’s demon hand wrapped around him. Hunson had to hold Simon down when he started pumping, he squirmed so much, “Oh, I just like you more and more,” He purred as he slightly quickened the pace.

The motions and noises Simon was making were kicking in his predatory instincts. Soft little gasps and whimpers filled Hunson’s animalistic hearing. He found himself invested in making Simon’s cries louder as his voice sent waves of adrenaline through him. Suddenly those delicious, escalating noises stopped. Hunson looked over Simon’s shoulder and saw that he had his left hand shoved into his mouth, some blood coming from the fresh cuts his teeth made as he jammed it further in to deter any unwanted noises. Growling, Hunson’s hand shot to his wrist and pulled,

“Hunson,” Simon gasped as his hand was removed

“Why are you doing that,” The demon’s voice was eerily calm, deep and powerful, “I like those noises”

“I…” Hunson saw the shame in Simon’s eyes before he hid them beneath his bangs. It was somewhat understandable, here he was getting manhandled by the equivalent to Satan and he was getting off on it, “I’m sorry…” Hunson’s eyes narrowed angrily at the apology though Simon did not see it, “I- I, I’m sorry”

“I don’t want a damned apology,” He growled, rolling over and pinning Simon to the bed, “I want you to stop being difficult when I’m trying to be nice”

Simon’s eyes opened wide at the tone Hunson held, so thirsty and gritty from his desire. He shrunk seeing the way Hunson was holding himself back, feeling guilty for behaving the way he was. But that was Simon, the screw up. A strange cloudiness overcame his mind, like it sometimes did. He reached up and hesitantly touched Hunson’s cheek and smiled wearily

“I… I want you to like me,” he said distantly at first, “I… oh god, I need you to like me,” his voice cracked as he held back a sob, “I need someone, anyone… you… you like me so please don’t be mad,” Simon choked, “I’m sorry”

Hunson sighed, “I’m not mad, I’m fucking frustrated. Just…” he sighed, “Forget it, the whole thing,” He shook his head and crawled off Simon, “Dammit… you fucking sob”

“Wait!” Simon pleaded, “I’m sorry,” He grabbed Hunson’s shirt and clung to him, “Please don’t go… please! I’m so lonely, I’ll do anything if you let me stay”

“Nobody ever told you not to promise a demon anything, did they,” Hunson’s face was emotionless as he looked down into Petrikov’s face, so filled with his pathetic desire to be loved- anyone… someone… it didn’t matter

“I don’t care,” Simon whimpered, pressing his face to Hunson’s arm and sighing at the warmth of it, “I just don’t want to be alone anymore… if I do this will you like me, will you let me stay?”

“I would let you stay in the Nightosphere for as long as you wished, till the end of days,” Hunson confirmed with a nod of his head, “You brought my baby girl back to me”

“I would do anything for her,” Simon said absent mindedly

“So would I,” Hunson’s eyes drifted downward and then back up, “You asked if I would like you?”

“…Yes,” Simon

“I already _like_ you,” The demon stated, “In both senses…” His head tilted to one side, looking back slightly, his voice deep and gritty, “You have a nice ass for a human”

“Oh, God,” Simon slapped his hand over his face, “D- don’t say things like that… Please…”

“Does it make you… nervous?” Hunson raised a brow, intent on playing off Simon’s uneasiness, “Nervous cause you like the attention?”

Simon yelped when Hunson gave him a squeeze, “Hey,” He wined, blushing, squirming as Hunson kissed his neck, “H-hey… what did I agree to exactly?”

“You’re spending the night,” Hunson chuckled into his flesh with a sly smirk on his lips, “Aaaaaaaand…” Simon waited for whatever horrible thing the demon had in store, “You’re going to let me bite you a few times”

Simon did a quick double-take, “What? T-that’s it? You don’t wanna…”

Hunson was instantly pressed against his body, his flat lizard-like nose digging into Simon’s cheek, “Oh I do,” He growled with lust, “But like I said… I’m not going to force you. Maybe tonight’s not my night, but you’ll come around sooner rather than later,” His sly grin spread as he ruffled Simon’s hair, “But still, you said anything, right? I want to bite you… that noise you make is… beyond enjoyable”

Simon shrunk, his lip quivering. Hunson’s smile shrunk to the sweetest grin Simon suspected could be adorned by a demon. Leaning over him, pressing him into the bed Hunson planted a kiss on his forehead. When he leaned back his hot breath frayed Simon’s bangs for a moment before he lowered to his neck. One hand slid up Simon’s arm and lightly gripped it, as if to hold him in place,

“I’m going to bite you really hard, just once,” He sighed lustfully into Simon’s beard as he moved his fanged mouth over the unmarked shoulder, “It’s going to hurt… a lot. I’m sorry”

“You’re not sorry,” Simon turned his head, clamping his eyes shut as he prepared for the pain. Hunson made him wait, which made the whole ideal worse… waiting for it to happen, “Dammit, just do it alrea- OW MOTHERFRICKENSHITBALLS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more... dunno, you guys tell me...


End file.
